<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lick the Bowl by Plastron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521528">Lick the Bowl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastron/pseuds/Plastron'>Plastron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Analingus, Baking, Biting, Christmas Cookies, Food, Food Sex, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, baking gone wrong, sucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastron/pseuds/Plastron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas Fic set in TMNT 2003: Don tries to bake Raph some cookies for Christmas, but DON ends up being the sweet treat, instead.</p><p>References a quick exchange between Don and Raph in the TMNT 2003 episode: "The Christmas Aliens," wherein Don is helping April bake in the kitchen and comes out to the lair to ask, "Who wants to lick the bowl?" Raph immediately takes him up on that offer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello/Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lick the Bowl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote probably about 80% of this during Christmas vacation, but I didn't think I'd finish it or post it. Tonight I just finished the last part and thought "Eh, what the heck, I'll just put it out there, anyway. Maybe someone will enjoy it." XD </p><p>So, this was meant to be posted during the holidays, but better late than never, I guess!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lick the Bowl</p><p>Don hummed to himself as he cracked another egg into the bowl. He squinted at the paper recipe on the counter, ink smudged from one too many baking sessions where it’d been left out and splashed with egg or butter or milk. April had clarified that it was 2 cups of butter, right? And… Don leaned in closer… the number next to “c. of flour” was completely smudged into the paper, but he could just make out what looked like a 2. </p><p>He shrugged. It was probably 2 cups of flour, equal parts to butter… they WERE butter spritz cookies, after all. It was just as well; he scraped the bottom of the old cracked crock where they kept their supply of flour. It just barely held the 2 cups that Don needed for the cookies. </p><p>Don smiled as the mixture began to come together. Raph would be so surprised; Christmas was one of the very few occasions that they’d enjoy homemade sweets, and so long as Raph was in a good mood, he could be like a little kid around cookies. He’d eagerly licked the bowl of cookie dough clean during the preparation for their Christmas party last year…only to get annoyed the following day when he discovered that Mikey and Silver Sentry had polished off all of the cookies before he could eat any of them. </p><p>Granted, it was April who’d done most of the mixing the year before, but Don felt confident he could manage on his own with her recipe and instructions and hand-me-down cookie press. And this recipe was right up his alley—he even crafted a custom metal plate through which the dough would be pressed and deposited onto the baking trays. </p><p>Don seldom did any cooking or baking in the lair, partly due to the fact that Mikey and Raph were more proficient at it, and partly due to Don’s many support roles and contributions. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t the best at cooking, either. He couldn’t help that he second-guessed recipes; he’d have a good idea of what chemical reactions might occur, would decide he knew better than the recipe, and the results would somehow end up burnt anyway because it was difficult to stand over the stove when there were other things to check on. </p><p>Years back, Don had offered to make mac and cheese, but somehow ended up burning it to a crisp because the fuses for their living room lights and TV had blown out. One fuse replacement, a tuned-up breaker connection, and frankenstein’d makeshift TV later, he’d forgotten he had put the pasta and cheese concoction in the oven…4 hours prior.</p><p>Don always appreciated the meals and snacks Raph and Mikey prepared, but he wished he could see Raph eat his cooking and enjoy it for once.</p><p>The mixer folded the flour into the creamed butter-sugar-extract-egg mixture. Don increased the speed. The dough didn’t quite come together as firm as he remembered when April made it. He stopped the mixer and scraped the sides of the bowl, dismayed to see that the dough was more like a wet batter. He dipped a finger into the mixture and licked it. As the butter and sugar melted onto his tongue with a hint of fragrant vanilla, he shrugged. At least it tasted good. </p><p>Everyone else was asleep; he didn’t want to wake Mikey or he’d risk losing the gift before Raph could even taste one! Leo had zero interest in baking. April and Casey were on vacation, and Don doubted it would be a good idea to phone her at this hour, anyway.</p><p>Maybe he could add more flour? Did he read the recipe incorrectly? Then again, it was supposed to be soft to be pressed through the cylindrical device... Don frowned. No, it wasn’t supposed to be that wet. He checked all of the cabinets but couldn’t find any flour. Don sighed as lifted the bowl from the mixer stand and set it on the table. He’d have to go topside to see if he could find a store open at that hour. But one of his internet searches showed a potential fix, assuming he’d used the correct amount of flour: chill the dough. </p><p>But how long would it take to chill the dough in their small, dingy fridge? He didn’t have much time left to bake undisturbed. Then Don had an idea: his lab had a freezer. He could get it chilled in a quarter of the time! Don grabbed the bowl and took off down the hall.</p><p>…And promptly ran smack into Raph, who’d noticed Don hadn’t come to bed and went looking for him. </p><p>“Raph-!” Don yelped, trying to keep his grip on the bowl. He fumbled with it and managed to avoid dropping it, but he hugged it a little too hard and fast to his chest. Some of the wet mixture splashed in thick globs onto his neck and chin. </p><p>Raph sleepily helped steady Don. He blinked in the dark hallway before recognizing the bowl in Don’s arms. He sniffed the mixture and a slow, knowing grin spread across his face. </p><p>“Heh. Whatcha doin’ this late, Brainiac?” </p><p>Don flushed, hugging the bowl tight and trying to hide it from Raph. </p><p>“It’s a surprise…” He replied, weakly. </p><p>Raph reached into the bowl and gathered up some of the soft batter onto his finger. </p><p>“Hey! Don’t-!” Don hissed. </p><p>But Raph brought the sweet concoction to his beak and sucked it off of his finger, making a pleased hum in his throat. </p><p>“Mmm…that’s good. Ya makin’ a cake?” </p><p>Don’s reddened cheeks darkened. “No, um, it’s supposed to be cookie dough—“</p><p>“Cookie dough? Donnie, that ain’t no cookie dough, it’s runny!” </p><p>Don sighed, defeated. “I was going to chill it in my lab to see if that would help it come together.” </p><p>Raph dipped his finger in the bowl again and licked it from his finger. “I hate ta disappoint ya, Donnie, but ain’t no amount of chillin’ gonna make this a dough. Seems like it’s got too much egg n’ butter an’ not enough flour.” </p><p>“Thanks, Raph.” Don deadpanned, letting his protective grip on the bowl loosen.</p><p>“I wanted it to be a… surprise gift,” He rubbed his cheek, frowning as his hand came away with some of the light cream-colored mixture. “For you.” </p><p>Raph gave him a sympathetic smile, his golden eyes soft. But they twinkled with a glimmer of mischief. </p><p>“That’s real nice of ya, but maybe ya should leave the bakin’ an’ cookin’ to Mikey or me.” </p><p>Don frowned. “Hey, I can learn how to bake, I just…” </p><p>The smile on Raph’s face twisted upward into a smirk. </p><p>“…ya overthink it, don’t cha?” Raph offered, voice gentle despite his wolfish grin. </p><p>Don sputtered. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Raph was probably right. </p><p>“Maybe.” Don sighed. “I’ll just go and throw this out. Sorry, Raphie, this was going to be part of your Christmas present.” </p><p>“I’ll come with. I was gonna get a midnight snack, anyhow.” Raph murmured, following Don towards the kitchen. </p><p>Don set the bowl on the counter. He reached for a towel to wipe the runny substance off of his chin and chest, but Raph caught his hand and pulled him back towards him. </p><p>“Hey-!” Don’s voice was muffled by Raph’s mouth upon his. The emerald turtle dipped Don back as their tongues met in a wet kiss. Don could taste the sweet dough on Raph’s tongue. </p><p>Then, in contrast to the fast and hungry kiss, Raph pulled his lips away from Don’s with a quiet smacking noise before softly running his tongue over Don’s chin to lap up the mixture. Don gasped as Raph licked and sucked his way down his throat, pausing to slowly lick up the traces of sweet butter, sugar, egg, and vanilla on Don’s upper chest…there were traces of salt mixed in, because Don started to perspire beneath Raph’s attentions.</p><p>“That’s… nnngh, that’s raw egg, y’know,” Don breathed, trying to ignore the warm, teasing sensation upon his clavicle. “It…agh! It might have…salmonella…”</p><p>Raph dragged his canines across the firm olive flesh of Don’s upper pectoral, just where it bulged out from his plastron. </p><p>“Says the turtle who lives in a friggin’ sewer,” Raph growled, mouth still pressed against Don, his voice rumbling just right through Don’s chest. “’sides, yer talkin’ to a guy who slams raw egg with protein powder on the regular…like I give a fuck.”</p><p>Don’s voice cracked. “I guess that’s a fair argume—hhghhh-!“ He choked when Raph sucked at his jaw, drawing the blood to the surface before he pulled back with a sharp nip. </p><p>“Yanno, I ain’t really comfy with the idea ‘a wastin’ all this batter. After all, ya made it with me in mind, ain’t that right?” </p><p>“Yeah, but it’s not going to come out correctly even if I bake it.” Don murmured, still red in the face from Raph’s earlier ministrations on his neck and jaw.</p><p>Raph picked up the bowl, holding it aloft in one large hand as Don indignantly squawked and tried to grab it back. He grinned. “Who says I thought we oughta bake it?” He rumbled, flirtatiously quirking the corners of his mouth up to reveal his canines. “I think it might be pretty freakin’ tasty if it’s served right.” </p><p>The logical portion of Don’s brain knew that was a silly idea. It was wasted dough—batter—whatever. There was no way it would set, as it was more like a runny custard than anything else. But something in Raph’s mischievous, toothy grin awakened the other part of Don’s brain; the part of his brain that learned to enjoy midnight motorbike rides and all of the Raph-induced shenanigans that might follow.</p><p>Donatello did not realize that just moments later, he would be sprawled upon on their bed room floor, legs trembling as cake batter dripped over his ass and thighs. </p><p>But as Raph began kissing warm, wet trails up his inner thighs, the thrill-seeking part of Don’s brain told the logical portion to go stuff a stocking. His erection twitched as he mused that stockings shouldn’t have all the fun on Christmas. </p><p>“Mmm…too bad I didn’t think ta bring some sprinkles,” Raph rasped, mouth open against Don’s perineum. </p><p>Don was just about to stammer something about the mess they were already going to have to clean up with dripping cookie mush on the cold brick, when a hot tongue dipped down to tease the head of his aching cock, lapping up the pre-cum.</p><p>Raph made a low, satisfied noise in his throat as the sweet batter on his tongue mixed with the salty tang of Don’s fluids, and Don nearly came right then and there.</p><p>But before he could, Raph gave him a torturously gentle pinch at the base of his dick. Just enough to put a stop to his orgasm. Frustrated, Don pushed his hips back just as Raph moved in to lap the batter from his round buttocks. </p><p>The result? Raph had a beakful of Don’s plump ass, batter dripping obscenely from his beak, and Don’s short tail waggled frantically as the sensation of cold egg and milk lingering on his asshole gave way to hot, languid drags of Raph’s long and wide tongue up his taint. </p><p>Raph nibbled on the tip of his tail, sucking and slurping at the batter that coated the stubby appendage, before using his large hands to spread Don’s cheeks. </p><p>“Aghh… Oh-!” Don whimpered, feeling the batter sink further into his puckered entrance. It was one thing to be spread open by his mate; it was another sensual experience entirely to feel the cold, smooth batter coat his rim. And it was goddamn brilliant to feel his mate’s mouth clamp over his asshole and EAT it with mock ravenous hunger. </p><p>“R-Raaaph--! Ungh!” Don buried his face in his forearms, embarrassed by the squelching sounds as Raph’s beak and tongue licked every drop of creamy batter from his hole. </p><p>“Mmm...” Raph husked, dipping his tongue inside Don’s tight hole again. Don clenched against the organ, certain his face couldn’t get any more flushed. Raph dragged his teeth over the sensitive skin just outside his puckered entrance. Don flinched. “My favorite part a’ Christmas cookies is gettin’ ta lick the bowl.”</p><p>Don squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his hips back insistently. Raph caught his hips in his hands before licking up the excess batter on both of his asscheeks. When he got to the last bit of batter on one of the olive globes, he bit down just hard enough to elicit a sharp cry from his mate. </p><p>Don felt something hot, thick and weighty tap his fluttering tail, and he knew instantly what was to follow. </p><p>Raph rubbed his fingers gently over Don’s erection, gathering the slick pre-cum in his fingers and dabbing it onto Don’s pink rim. Then, he lined himself up and rubbed his own swollen cock in small circles. </p><p>“It ain’t th’ usual lube…ya gonna be alright?” Raph whispered, as he draped himself over Don’s back. </p><p>Keening, Don wiggled his hips so that he pressed his hole against the weeping crown of Raph’s dick. </p><p>“Yes,” Don gasped. “Yeah, I’ll be alright… just… hurry-!” He couldn’t contain the desperation in his voice. </p><p>Raph always made him feel loved, needed, wanted… but Raph doing so WHILE not letting Don’s surprise “cookies” go to un-tasted? Well, Don felt like he’d been able to give Raph an even better gift than he originally intended.</p><p>All it took was Don’s affirmation, and Raph slowly pressed in, pausing when Don cried out in pained pleasure. </p><p>“Aghh… mmm…stings a little,” Don slurred, willing himself to relax further.</p><p>Raph planed sticky kisses to his neck and shoulders. </p><p>“Tell me when. I can wait.” </p><p>Don gave a breathless chuckle. “It’s…it’s fine, Raphie,” He clenched down around Raph, reveling in the startled moan from his partner. </p><p>And with that, Don pushed back the rest of the way onto Raph’s cock. Raph gave a few gentle thrusts before pulling back almost all of the way and plunging back in. </p><p>They set a hard, deliberate pace, filling their small room with the rhythmic sound of Don’s backside slapping against Raph’s pelvis. </p><p>Don came first, crying out as he came all over the floor. Raph soon followed, thrusting in and out like a jackhammer in the last few pumps. He pulled out while he was still cumming, jerking himself off to milk the last of his seed, painting Don’s ass, tail, and gaping hole. </p><p>They collapsed onto the floor next to each other, sucking in air as they came down from their climax. </p><p>************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The next morning was Christmas. </p><p>There was an awkward pause just after Don presented Raph with a purple knitted hat. </p><p>“Hey, Donnie, didn’t you, uh, have another gift you wanted to give Raph?” Mikey asked slyly, gesturing not-so-subtly at the kitchen as if to say proudly, “See, I kept your Christmas cookie plan a secret.” </p><p>Don’s cheeks turned pink. He hoped Leo and Mikey wouldn’t notice. “Oh… well, uh, that didn’t quite turn out.” He shrugged. “I’ll just have to try again next year.”</p><p>Raph gave Don a pointed grin across the coffee table. </p><p>“Don’t bug Donnie, Mikey,” Raph twirled the purple cap in his hands. “Donnie gave me that gift last night. All of it. And it was freakin’ delicious.”</p><p>“Huh. Well, if you say so.” Mikey shrugged, and went back to playing with the handheld video game device the others had gotten him.</p><p>Don yanked the hat back from Raph, and promptly placed it over his face to hide his burning red cheeks.  </p><p>The End.</p><p>Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year! :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The AFFA Awards Nomination Period has begun! For the next few days, you can nominate stories from 2020 to be considered for the award categories. If you enjoyed any of my work from 2020, please consider nominating a fic or two for the<a href="https://affatmntfan.tumblr.com/post/638957472726515712/nomination-ballot-is-open">2020 AFFA categories here on this form.</a> There are a lot of amazing writers and artists whose work is eligible for this year's awards, so please nominate how you see fit. (This work isn't eligible for any categories, since I am publishing it in 2021).</p><p>
  <a href="https://photonplastron.tumblr.com/post/638429518785314816/affa-toot-your-own-horn-post">A List of My 2020 Eligible Works List is Here!</a>
</p><p>Thank you! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>